1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bracket device for a track assembly and more particularly to the bracket device having a retaining member adapted to combine the track assembly with a rack or a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional track assembly, combined with a drawer, is mounted to a wall or a frame of a cabinet by fixing members. It is complicated and a prolonged an assembling process to disassemble the track assembly from the cabinet and to reassemble the track assembly by screwing or releasing a large number of the fixing members.
The present invention intends to provide a bracket device for a track assembly simplifying an assembling process on a rack or a cabinet in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a bracket device for a track assembly simplifying an assembling process on a rack or a cabinet.
The bracket device for a track assembly of the present invention mainly comprises a bracket member, a latch member and a retaining member. The bracket member includes a hook extended therefrom adapted to connect with an assembling hole of a rack. The latch member includes a stop extended therefrom and movably received in a slot of the bracket member. The retaining member includes an engaging portion adapted to engage/disengage with/from an engaging portion of the latch member.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.